


Lio's In Love

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Love, M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story I felt like writing cuz I adore my Oc's ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lio in love

The day started how it normally would, Lio got out of bed made breakfast and ate, after eating he fixed his bed and sat in the living room watching t.v until his roommate Faye got up. It wasn't long until the young male heard the female trudging around in her room.

"Liiioooooo" Faye whined while she entered the living room to find said petite young White/Blue haired male lounging on the couch while flipping from one channel to the next.

"Yes?" Lio replied muting the T.v as he looked over to the blonde female.

"We're going out today kay ~" Faye smiled.

"Where to?" Lio's brow lifted in confusion.

"Double date ~ My boyfriend Hunter is bringing his Cousin and he needs a date so I figured you'd like to dawn one of my dresses or something punk and have a nice day out." she giggled.

"Faye! You cant just set me up with Guys like that!" Lio pointed a finger at Faye "You know what happened last time. That was the worst day of my life" Lio made his point by flopping face down into the couch cushion.

"No no, Lio its not like that this time. Thalin is a sweetheart, I'v met him before, he's not an ass about sexuality, you wont really be hiding that your a guy, he'll totally love you I know it ~ " Faye sat by Lio's head as she spoke she stroked his long hair.

"Hnnnnnnn" Lio sat up quickly with a pout on his plump pink lips. "Fine, But I want to wear that new dress you just bought" he smirked at the stunned look on the young Blonde's face.

"B-But I got that specially for tonight Lio" she pouted back at the male. 

"You JUST dropped this on me, it's the least you can do" Lio giggled.

"hnn Finnnnee" Faye huffed and crossed her arms over her chest looking away from the male.

"Score ~" Lio jumped up from the couch dashing to the females room to retrieve the short white fluffy sundress. "Thank you Babu ~ " he called to Faye as he entered the bathroom.

Faye stood from the couch and headed to her room to look for a new dress in a bag of clothes she'd bought the day before. Hearing the shower starting up Faye called out to her roommate "Don't take to long in the shower Lio, your hair wont be dry in time if you take your normal Hour shower!"

"I'm Not washing my hair" Lio called back "I washed my hair the other day I just need to wash my being" he laughed.

Faye rolled her eyes and started trying on outfits, taking her time to be sure she looks perfect for her gorgeous boyfriend. 

Time ticked by as Lio showered, and Faye picked through her clothes. Lio finished showering and trotted into Faye's room hardly dressed, to pick through her shoes for the dress he'd be wearing. 

"Do you have any white sandals or something?" Lio peeked over to Faye who had just removed yet another dress since he'd entered the room. 

"Yeah in the box there" Faye pointed to a pink box at the bottom of her closet under a stack of other boxes. 

"Couldn't be somewhere easier to get to?" He laughed.

"Nahh" Faye giggled "I like making life difficult for you sometimes ~" 

"So mean Faye" Lio pouted while pulling the shoes out of Faye's closet and standing by her.

"But I Love you ~~" Faye cooed while hugging the slightly taller male around the waist, resting her head on his shoulder from behind.

"s-stop it" Lio pushed Faye away from him "I need to finish getting dressed now" Faye laughed as Lio pulled the white sundress on over his hips and slim waist. Time went by as the two finished their prepping for the double date. The doorbell sounded off though the large 3 bedroom home, Lio being quick got to the door before Faye to be met with the handsome, tall, tan skinned male known as Hunter, Faye's 26 year old Boyfriend.

Hunter's Blood red eyes peered down to meet Lio's bright pink ones, a grin formed on his lips, "Hey Lio, How's it goin'?"

Lio smiled up at the older male, "It's going alright ~ Faye got a brush stuck in her hair she'll be out in a bit" Lio cooed while stepping out the door. Fumbling could be heard behind the 21 year old Lio, as Faye bounded around a corner. "I did not get it stuck in my hair, it got itself stuck in my hair!" The 24 year old defended. 

"That's pretty much the same thing Love" Hunter laughed at his girlfriend. 

"Sh-Shut Up!" Faye's cheeks bloomed a rosy pink. 

"Aww I was just playing ~" Hunter placed a gentle kiss to Faye's pretty pink lips, her face grew a darker color, pulling away from Faye, Hunter looked over both nicely dressed roommates. "Wow Lio, your looking super cute today" He smiled looking at the dress the male wore, his hair was brushed and left down with a few braids, the dress was complimented with a light blue sash around the small males thin waist "I'm guessing this is the dress you were telling me about last night isn't it Faye?" Hunter asked after looking back to his lover. 

"Yeah" Faye sighed. "I didn't tell Lio and the only way he'd agree to coming along was if I let him wear my dress." Faye smoothed out the red and black dress she wore.

"Aww, no worries you still look beautiful" Hunter pulled Faye from the doorway towards his car, "Come on, we gotta go get Thalin from the airport, after that we're going straight to lunch at a nice restaurant."

"Mkay ~" Lio locked the door and followed the couple to Hunter's car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the airport was eventful, the 3 young adults spent the ride blaring music, singing along and jamming out at red lights, Getting odd looks from people in other cars. Once arriving at the airport the hunt was on for the older males cousin.

"How am I supposed to be helping you look for this guy if I never met him" Lio whined clinging to Hunter's left arm. Faye shrugged from her place at hunters Right her eyes still scanning the area for her lovers relative.

"No worries Lio, you'll know him when ya see 'em" Hunter's lips pulled back into a grin, flashing his sharp canines.

"Pff, So helpful Hunter." Lio puffed out his cheeks still scanning the crowed of people with his pink hues. A flash of white caught Lio's attention, looking back he saw a tall male with short white hair a braid on the right side of his bangs, 3 distinctive beauty marks also on the right just below stunning golden optics, his skin was a luscious tan like Hunter's. 'Is that him?' Lio thought as a light flush crossed his cheeks. 

"There he is!" Faye took off from her lovers side tackle hugging the male Lio had seen. 'So that is him' Lio's light flush turned a scarlet red, 'he's a total hottie, omg' Lio failed to notice as Hunter lead him over to the tall male. Releasing Hunter's arm as he greeted his cousin, Lio hid behind Faye.

"Lio? Why are you hiding behind me? are you going to be shy now?" Faye giggled as the male hid himself more behind her.

"Your looking good Thalin" Hunter grinned at his cousin. 

"Thanks, You look good yourself cuz." Thalin peered over to Faye noticing the new addition. "and who might this be hiding behind my future cousin in law ~" Thalin chuckled.

"I don't think that's a thing Thalin" Faye laughed, "This is my roommate Lio~" Faye stepped away from Lio so Thalin could see him better.

"Oh well hello Lio, I'm Thalin, you look absolutely stunning, that dress suits you well" Thalin extended a hand to shake Lio's, Lio shyly extended a hand to Thalin's. Thalin took the younger males small hand into his larger one bringing it to his lips to set a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

"Whelp lets get a move on, don't want to be late for lunch" Faye announced, grabbing Lio she pulled him in the direction of the parking garage. Hunter grabbed some of Thalin's bags and started after his girl to his car. Thalin followed after him, "Hey, Hunter, That Lio girl is pretty cute, how long have you known her?"

Hunter looked over at his 25 year old cousin, "Lio's actually a boy." he smiled. 

"Oh, well still, How long have you know such a cute guy" Thalin bumped his cousin's shoulder with his own. 

"I've known him since the day I started dating Faye, so pretty much a long time" Hunter grinned "Your so interested in him" Hunter glanced at Thalin's golden orbs as they roamed over Lio from behind. 

"He's so cute, is he always that shy?" Thalin's eyes left Lio's being and met the bloody orbs of his cousin, "What?" 

"Stop checking him out like that." Hunter objected.

"But he's so small, I haven't seen a guy like him before." Thalin blushed lightly.

"Guys in Egypt are different from the ones in Germany." Hunter pat Thalin's back. 

"He's German?" Thalin's gold eyes widened. 

"German-American, but yea." Hunter and Thalin's conversation ended as they arrived at Hunter's car. They loaded Thalin's luggage into the trunk, got into the car and headed off to lunch. 

All through lunch involved questions about Egypt and what Thalin had been up to in the past few years since Faye, Thalin, and Hunter had been together. Lio sat awkwardly next to Thalin, a blush still on his porcelain cheeks.

"So Lio, you haven't spoken once since I met you." Thalin looked over to the small male next to him, a gentle smile on his lips.

Lio's blush only increased as he stammered to say something to the handsome Egyptian male. "I-I-I uh-um I'm s-sorry" Lio's voice flowed out in a feminine pitch, his eyes cast downward unable to keep eye contact with Thalin's gorgeous golden optics.

"It's alright, your a pretty shy guy Lio, but that's cute, I like that." Thalin reached a hand out to brush Lio's hair behind his ear so Thalin could see his lovely face.

Lio wiggled in his seat while picking at his food, He could feel Thalin looking at him every so often through the entire lunch. 'oh mi gosh, he's so cute and i'm being so stupid, I should talk to him, I gotta stop being so shy, hnnngg' Lio scolded himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I's been a little over 2 weeks since Thalin had come to see Hunter. The visit hadn't been just to visit but for Thalin to find a place to live, he'd been the only one in his family that still lived in Egypt aside from his sister Nathi whom he lived with, Thalin figured to move out so his sister could get out and date, Hunter then offered him the ideal place to live.

That place happened to be Lio and Faye's house, where the three were now. Lio finally got used to being around Thalin and now lounged on the couch clad in nothing but his black skinny jeans, his hair was done in his usual up do.

"Lio! Put a shirt on!" Faye yelled at the 21 year old male after she entered the living room seeing the petite male lounging about.

"No, I pay bills, Its my freedom. I use it to be free of my shirt." Lio laughed, his legs hung over the back of the couch bent at his knees as he laid across the lounge chair.

Thalin entered the living room seeing the two younger roommates arguing about clothes, He cleared his throat, catching the attention of both the bickering cuties.

"AGHH THALIN!" Faye screamed covering her eyes and ran off to her room. Said male was wearing nothing but a towel having just gotten out of the pool and leaving his trunks outside to drip dry. 

"Omg!" Lio gasped, "That's all it takes to make her stop?! Not fare Thalin, your hot and i'm adorable, she'd never run away if I did that" Lio pouted. Thalin laughed as he sat next to the smaller male, "Why not?" Thalin's eyes locked with Lio's.

"Because she's seen me naked and in my underwear, It doesn't faze her." Lio pulled himself up into a cross legged position in his seat, his eyes wondered over Thalin's body taking note on his abdominal muscles, 'he's not super ripped, that's hot ~' Lio thought to himself, a blush gracing his cheeks again. 'I wonder how his body would feel aga-Gahh no stop' he shook his head.

Thalin laughed at Lio while watching his inner fight with himself. "You alright Lio?"

"I-I'm fine" he pouted

"Jeeze your so cute" Thalin leaned forward, moving himself closer to Lio, Lio's face turned scarlet, 'what is he doing?' a chill went up Lio's spine, 'Huh?!' it was Thalin's hand, he'd set it on the small of Lio's back. 

Thalin pulled Lio closer to himself, succeeding in getting the small male to sit on his lap, Lio's head rested in the crook of Thalin's neck, his hands rested on Thalin's chest. 'his heart is beating kinda fast' Lio took notice.

Thalin's hand wondered over Lio's rear groping it lightly before moving up his hips to his side's and finally moving over the expanse of his upper back to rest on his shoulder blades. "Sorry if i'm being to forward" Thalin said huskily into Lio's shoulder, he placed a light kiss there. "I'm just really, really, attracted to you. No, more like, I'm really, truly, deeply in love with you"

Lio's hands moved around Thalin's chest to his back, pulling the older male into a tight hug, "I-I feel the same way, The very first moment my eyes locked with yours, I felt like I was being electrocuted." Lio moved back in Thalin's lap to lock eyes with him. "I've never felt like this before, and I really like it. I'm in love with you, Thalin." 

Thalin's eyes widened for a moment before a smile graced his lips. He pulled Lio forward catching his rosy lips in a deep passionate kiss, tongues fought as Thalin;s hands gripping Lio's rear once more pulling him to grind against his lap, rolling his hips to meet Lio's.

Things would have gotten more heated had the doorbell not rang the next moment. "Fffucckk" Thalin groaned out after pulling away from the panting Lio, Faye ran past the two to the door, she came back moments later with Hunter whom had a none to pleased look on his face. 

"Thalin, You cant be roaming my girlfriends house with no clothes on!" Hunter complained voice raised. "Geeze I thought you were a Gentleman"

"I am, I wasn't planning on doing anything like that, I was planning on going right to my room, but Lio was sitting on the couch all half dressed and looking so cute I couldn't help myself and Faye was yelling at him so I just kinda scared her" Thalin shrugged.

"Go put your clothes on" Hunter pointed to the direction Thalin's room was in. 

"Better Idea, I'm going to go to my room, With Lio might I add" he grinned. "Then you two are going to go to your place." 

"Hunnterrr I don't want to hear them do that" Faye whined with flushed cheeks, already grabbing her shoes and purse. 

"When did you two start-" Hunter was cut off by Thalin as he stood up with Lio in his arms "We just started" Lio blushed at being held, Thalin left Hunter and Faye to themselves.

"Well I was right all along" Faye broke her boyfriend's trance, "he does like Lio"

"Correction he loves Lio" Hunter said, grabbing Faye they left to his small apartment.


	2. Lio in Love Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more over rated M/A -R

After leaving the living room with Lio in his arms Thalin dropped the young male onto his King sized bed, his towel dropped. Thalin quickly brought himself over the small body belonging to Lio, his lips reconnected with the Pink eye'd male's. 

Lio moaned into the sensual kiss, occasionally biting the older male's lip and pulling on it with his teeth. Lio's hands wondered the vast body above him, stopping once his small hand made contact with the hardened flesh of Thalin's cock. Lio's lips pulled into a smirk "I got you like this so quickly?" 

Thalin growled feeling Lio's hand grip him, stroking slowly, "Ahh, Harder then that" Thalin's larger hand came down to grip Lio's guiding him to grip his cock harder while stroking faster. "Keep it like that" Thalin's voice came out as a husky groan, he brought his head down to suck and bite at Lio's collar bone, leaving love bites instantly on the young males pale flesh.

"Ahh ~ Th-alin hnn" Lio moaned.

Breathing becoming heavier Thalin removed Lio's hand from his pulsing member, "Let's get these pants off you" His hands came to the button of Lio's skinny jeans. Freeing Lio of his pants and undergarments, Thalin took in the small males fully naked form. 

Lust filling both males eyes, Thalin made the move to grasp Lio's small hips, he brought his head to Lio's hips, tenderly taking up his cock Thalin gave it a quick kiss to the tip, Lio's reaction was instant, a breathy moan and hands gripping the sheets beneath him, Thalin took Lio's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, hollowing his cheeks to give the younger of the two as much pleasure as possible. 

"haaa, Nnn, Thalin Ahhh" Lio's moans were like music to Thalin's ears. 

Thalin's hands worked Lio's body more, massaging his thighs, hips, and testicles, he could feel Lio shaking in pleasure. 

"Nnn, Ugyu" Lio's moans started to sound slightly girly.

Thalin pulled away from Lio's throbbing member his hands taking place of his mouth, a smirk tugged on his lips. "You sound so feminine suddenly, are you cumming?" Thalin locked gazes with the pink eyed male.

A quick nod from Lio gave Thalin his answer.

"Alright then" Thalin's lips came back to Lio's cock, working in a quicker speed to assist the small male in a quicker orgasm. Lio's moan's got louder and much quicker his hips jerked up into Thalin's smirking lips. Lio's orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Thalin kept his lips working through Lio's orgasm to make his pleasure last longer, once the pink eye'd male calmed down Thalin pulled away swallowing what he released. 

"How was that?" Thalin's lips pulled back at the side showing his pearly white canine's.

Lio's face flushed a crimson red. "Ah, i-it was, mm" Lio looked away unable to answer. 

Thalin's husky laugh filled Lio's ears "You loved it ~"

Lio sat up in the large bed moving to the tanned male, he ran his fingertips over Thalin's right cheek, lightly touching the three beauty marks under his right eye. Thalin's golden orbs watched Lio closely. 

Lio took a glance at the tan males erect cock, noticing it'd gotten harder, precum dripped from his tip rolling down the length of his large penis, Lio's cheeks burned with a blush. 

"That looks quite painful" His voice was soft, Lio's hand came down to touch Thalin's heated sex. "Its so hot. It surely must be painful" Lio's pink eyes reconnected with Thalin's golden ones. 

Thalin gave a quick nod. 

"D-do you have any Lube? I-I don't want it to hurt" Lio looked away shyly.

"Your a virgin?" Thalin looked slightly surprised, a beautiful being such as Lio who could quite possibly have any man or woman he wanted was a virgin? But at the same time Thalin was honored that Lio would give him such a gift.

Lio's face flushed more at Thalin's words "Nnhn" Lio nodded.

Thalin smiled, pulling the small male into another kiss, he reached into his side table removing the lube he kept in it. Thalin broke the kiss to speak "Lay on your side"

Lio did as he was told, laying on his left side as Thalin lubricated his fingers, "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" 

Lio nodded "Okay" his voice was almost a whisper, but he'd heard the small male.

Thalin smiled lightly at Lio, he brought his hand to rub Lio's entrance, working the lube over him before he allowed a finger to slip inside, he felt Lio twitch, but he didn't object. "Does it hurt?" Thalin questioned gently, he leaned over Lio, his body weight being held by his left hand set behind Lio's head on the bed. 

"N-no, it just feels a little strange" Lio turned his upper torso to face Thalin. 

"That's good" he smiled.

Thalin leaned down pressing a kiss to Lio's plump lips, he worked his finger inside the small male. He leaned down more, his forearm rested beside Lio as his chest rested against his. Thalin broke the kiss to nip and suck at Lio's neck again.

Lio's hands ran through Thalin's short white hair tugging it. Lio's moans filled the tanned male's ears as he added another finger into the tight hole.

"Nnn ahh" Lio's nails raked over Thalin's strong back. 

Another finger was added, Lio panted heavily. 

"Th-this should be good enough" Thalin panted. Lio's moans had him at his limit, he couldn't wait anymore, he'd gotten him lose enough.

Quickly lubing up his blood swollen cock Thalin pressed his tip to Lio's entrance, his eyes locked with pink hues. Slowly Thalin pressed into him, watching Lio closely for any signs of discomfort or pain. As Thalin got halfway in Lio's head shot back as a loud moan filled the silent room.

Thalin was surprised by the sudden moan but happy to hear that it was a pleasured one.

"It feels good then?" Thalin smiled seeing Lio's quick nod. Entering fully he readjusted Lio's body, pulling his right leg up, he opened Lio's legs to set them on his hips. Lio instantly wrapped his thin legs around Thalin's midsection in the new position.

Thalin leaned forward to Lio's chest, pressing wet kisses to his pert pink nipples. His tongue ran over one, a hand rubbed and pinched the other. 

His hips began to slowly pull back before quickly slamming forward, Lio's head shot back a louder moan then the previous one pierced Thalin's ears. 

Thalin sucked on Lio's nipples switching from one to the other. He glanced up while he thrusted into Lio again, noticing his eyes looked hazed over. 'He must be feeling as good as I feel' Thalin smirked to himself. 

Moving away from Lio's chest Thalin focused on his thrusts, holding Lio's hips higher he thrusted in quicker at the new angle.

"Ahh, Hha. Unn Thalin, ahhh" Lio's voice seemed to come back suddenly, tears streamed from the corners of Lio's eyes "F-feels s-so goooood"

Thalin quickly licked away Lio's tears and sloppily kissed him. 

If someone were to enter the house at this moment, all they would hear is loud moans, heavy breathing, groaning, a bed creaking and flesh slapping together, all the sounds of an erotic symphony.

"Ahh, Lio, you feel so good" he moaned "So tight, nng" Thalin thrusted harder. 

"haahh Thalin ~ Nnnn ~" Lio's nails sunk into Thalin's shoulder blades.

Thalin could feel Lio's dripping cock rubbing against his abdomen, he moved a hand to grip Lio's penis and stroke it in time to his thrusts. Lio's breathing hitched, eyes rolling back into his head from the sudden stimulation, his nail's raked painfully over Thalin's muscled back as he came harder then before. 

Thalin's thrusts got quicker and sloppier, a clear sign he was on the edge of his own orgasm.

Lio's breath came back to him as he panted and moaned more at Thalin's new speed.

"Nnngg" Thalin grunted, one final hard thrust he filled his lover with his seed. His hips jerked a few more times signaling the end of their love making session.

Thalin collapsed on top of Lio, panting heavily, clearly exhausted.

Lio's fingers ran through the tanned males now messy white hair. Both males were covered in sweat, semen slick on their abdomens from Lio's orgasm.

Finally getting his breathing back at an even pace, Thalin sat up from Lio's chest "I'm going to pull out now" he warned the small male.

Lio nodded. A moan fell from his lips as Thalin removed himself, his cum leaked from the small male lewdly. He chuckled "such an erotic view Lio"

Lio's cheeks brightened.

"We should wash up" Thalin got out of the bed, walked to his bathroom and started the shower. He ran the bath as well for the two to relax in after washing away the sweat and semen.

Returning to the room Thalin found Lio cleaning himself of Thalin's cum that'd leaked down his creamy white thighs. He chuckled catching the small males attention. 

"D-don't laugh at me, you came so much it wont stop" Lio's face was bright red. 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to" Thalin smiled holding his hands up in defense. "But come on, lets get washed up" he walked back to the bed picking up the petite male, carrying him to the shower he sat him down on the tiled bench. Thalin then quickly turned off the water to the tub behind the shower, then joined Lio.

Lio upbraided his hair, running his fingers through the rest to untangle it.

"So I hope I made your first time enjoyable" Thalin said as he washed his hair.

Lio giggled lightly "Yeah, you did."

"Also -" Thalin turned his back to face Lio, showing the small male the bleeding scratches on his tan skin. "-lets cut your nails before we go again"

Lio looked at the scratches shocked. "OMG! I AM SO SORRY" he jumped up, nearly falling from the sudden pain that took over his lower back, Thalin was fast enough to catch the small male. 

"You alright?!" He looked over his lover. 

"Y-yeah, my back just hurt suddenly" Lio held onto his boyfriend.

"Oh, right, that's going to happen" he chuckled lightly "hopefully it doesn't hurt you for to long" he placed a gentle kiss to Lio's lips. He felt him smile against him.

"Thank you ~" Lio's smile grew after he pulled away.

"Alright, lets relax in that nice hot bath now" Thalin shut the shower off and carried Lio to the bathtub.

Resting his back on Thalin's chest Lio smiled happily.

'I'm so happy to have such a loving partner ~'


End file.
